


The Wedding Day

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DT has pre wedding nerves and needs to talk and/or see to his bff/soon to be wife. Perhaps appearances by other friends (CT...) and maybe an immediate post wedding scene (like i'm so glad i actually went through with this mush)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Day

David stood in front of the full-length mirror and adjusted his bow tie, his brows knitted together in an effort to cope with how fast his heart was pounding.  
"Knock knock," a familiar voice came from outside the door, "Best ‘Man’ coming in, you decent?"  
David jumped a little from being brought back to reality, but laughed a little. “Almost there. Come in.”  
Catherine opened the door and poked her head into the room first before entering. She stood behind David who was still looking in the mirror. Her best friends wedding day. He had finally found his perfect match and she was so happy for him she thought she might burst.  
"Just checking to see you’re all set." Catherine said, handing him a small flower arrangement that he began to pin on the lapel of his tux. "Are you alright?"  
David sighed, he had tried not to let her see that he was nervous, but she knew him too well. “Just a bit nervous is all.” He brushed it off.   
"Nervous about what? I’m sure you’ll do fine-"  
"I’m not worried about the ceremony." David turned to face her, "It’s what comes after that worries me."  
"Well you’ll just have to be very gentle, I’m sure you’ll do fine with that as well." Catherine joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
David laughed, “You know what I mean.” He walked over to a chair and sat down and began looking at he floor, “Am I really that good for her? What if I screw it up? What if I’m not a good dad?”   
Catherine sighed, she hated seeing him like this, especially when she knew he had nothing to worry about, “Do you love her?” She asked  
David looked up, his eyes wet, “Oh more than anything.”  
"That’s the most important part. You’ll figure it out from there." She walked over to put a hand on his shoulder. After a long moment, she spoke again: "I think you need to talk to her."  
"I can’t," David said, his voice breaking, "It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."   
"I know. I’ll be right back." Catherine said as she patted David on the back and hurried out of the room.  
It was just a short walk down the hall to your dressing room. You were finally all ready, and admiring yourself in the mirror once you had a moment to yourself since everyone who had helped you get ready went to take their places. There was a knock on your door.  
”_________?” Catherine’s voice was muffled on the other side of the thick door.  
"Oh come in" You said happily, "How’s David doing? Almost ready?"  
Catherine entered the room and saw you. “Oh you look gorgeous.” She sighed, “Love the dress.”  
"Aw thank you." You blushed, Catherine was always so lovely to you.  
"David’s just about set. He just needs one more thing."  
"What’s that?" You asked while turning to face her, a bit confused.  
"Come with me." Catherine held out her hand to you.  
"But it’s bad luck to-"  
"I know," Catherine nodded, "Just trust me."  
Catherine lead you down the hall to David’s room.  
"Wait here." She said to you as she opened the door and slipped inside. You heard the two of them exchange words but couldn’t make them out. Finally the door swung open so that it was perpendicular to the wall, and you half closed your eyes for fear that you would see David, but Catherine was standing in the doorway.  
"Come here." She said, holding out her hand to you again. You apprehensively walked toward her, and she positioned you so your back was against the door.  
"I’ll let you two have a minute." She said, walking past you and down the hallway.  
"Hello." His voice graced your ears from the other side of the door, and your heart skipped a beat.  
"Hi." You said smiling.  
"I’ve missed you."  
"I’ve missed you too." You two had been spending almost every day together lately planning the wedding, but had been apart the past two days, following tradition. You just loved the feeling of knowing he was there, even if you couldn’t see him. You were so happy you suddenly felt a bit lightheaded and you reached your right hand around to hold on to the door, only to find that David was holding on, too.   
Your fingertips brushed against his skin, and your breath hitched in your throat. You could hear the same happen to him. God, you loved him so much.  
"I love you so much." He said, taking your hand.  
"I love you, too." You sighed.  
"That’s all I need to know." He said, "Let’s go get married."  
"Sounds good to me." You joked as you squeezed his hand and began to walk away.  
”__________, wait.” David said, causing you to turn back to the doorway. You could hear the click-clack of his shiny dress shoes on the hard floor of the dressing room.  
"I was going to wait until later, but I wasn’t sure if you still needed something blue." He held a small jewelry box out into the doorway, just enough so you could see his cufflinks.  
"Oh, David." You said, taking the box from him. You opened it to find the most beautiful pair of blue topaz earrings you had ever seen. You gasped, "These are so beautiful."  
"As are you." David’s voice broke from the other side of the door, "I’ll see you out there."  
You hurried back to your dressing room to swap out your earrings before heading to the doors at the top of the aisle, ready to marry the most wonderful man you could imagine.  
**********  
The ceremony went off without a hitch, and you both danced the night away at the reception. Aside from a small awkward mishap with the garter, everything went perfectly.  
The limo was waiting outside to take you to the airport, where you would leave for your honeymoon. David stole you away for a moment before your big departure.  
"I’m sorry if I seemed anxious earlier," he said as you stood in the lobby of the ornate reception hall, "I was just worried that I won’t be a good husband to you."  
You laughed, “You are the most amazing person I have ever met, David. I can’t imagine my life with anyone other than you.”  
David’s eyes crinkled as he smiled down at you, “Neither could I.”  
He leaned down to kiss you, but you were both startled by a loud “woo”-ing coming out of the large glass doors. Catherine paraded past you two, holding your bouquet and being followed by about eight men in tuxedos. She winked at you as she passed, and continued on her way.  
"Come on," David said, laughing and taking your hand, "We don’t want to miss our flight."


End file.
